Finally
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Sungmin akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya? Sekuel 'Kiss'/ A KyuMin Fanfiction/ It's YAOI/ AU/ Typo(s)/ OneShot/ CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed! Don't be siders, please!


**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Finally**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine **

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hyung, aku sudah selesai belajar… Sekarang mana ciumannya?"

Kyuhyun diam tak menanggapi ocehan kekasihnya. Ia sibuk memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Sungmin yang sengaja ia berikan menjelang ujian kelulusannya, untuk latihan sehari-hari.

Namja jangkung berwajah _stoic _ itu memakai kacamata bacanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang guru sungguhan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun berbinar-binar. Tadi 'kan Kyuhyun berjanji jika ia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat maka Kyuhyun akan memberinya sebuah ciuman. Namja kelewat imut itu sudah memasang senyum terbaiknya, siap menyambut senyum puas Kyuhyun dan pelukannya, lalu ciumannya—

"Aish, ya! Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal dan menatap Sungmin mengintimidasi.

"Aku memang memintamu mengerjakannya dengan cepat, tetapi semua jawabanmu salah. Kerjakan lagi!"

Sungmin yang sudah memasang wajah berharap seketika merengut mendengar kalimat pedas Kyuhyun. Namja Cho itu bermanis-manis padanya hanya saat ia sedang sakit kemarin. Lihatlah sekarang, Kyuhyun tak segan mengomelinya lagi.

"Mana yang salah? Mana?!"

Sungmin menjadi kesal, maka ia balas menantang Kyuhyun. Ia meraih penghapus dan pensilnya lagi, lalu merebut lembar jawabannya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ini, apa kau tidak lihat aku sudah mencoretnya? Seharusnya _**x**_kau pindah ruas terlebih dahulu, bukannya langsung kau kalikan seperti itu. Sampai kau tinggi juga tidak akan dapat jawabannya."

Sungmin bertambah kesal mendengar ejekan tersirat dalam kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Maksudmu aku pendek, begitu?!"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kau memang pendek 'kan? Kalau aku bilang kau tinggi itu artinya aku berbohong." Sahut Kyuhyun tak peka.

Kerutan samar muncul didahi Sungmin. Ia lantas menimpuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan penghapus karetnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi brutal seperti ini hah?"

"Sudah keluar sana, aku tambah pusing melihat wajahmu!"

Sungmin memekik kesal, ia mendorong Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan keluar sebelum semua jawabanmu benar!"

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya! Sudah, keluar sana!"

Sungmin akhirnya berhasil mendorong Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya.

"Yah! Lee Sungmin!"

"Tidak ada orang!"

"Tidak ada orang tapi kenapa kau menjawab, bodoh?!"

"Tidak tahu, mungkin hantu!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang. Berdebat dengan bocah seperti Sungmin tidak akan ada habisnya. Ia menggeleng dan memilih meninggalkan kamar Sungmin, beranjak turun ke ruang makan keluarga Lee.

Sementara Sungmin berkacak pinggang didalam kamarnya. Sibuk mengomel sendiri, mengumpati Kyuhyun.

"Huh, kekasih macam apa dia? Mengajariku saja marah-marah terus. Harusnya bersabar sedikit, aku 'kan belum begitu mengerti materi ini."

Sungmin menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja belajarnya. Bukannya menyelesaikan soal latihannya ia malah menggeleng-geleng dan menggumam sendiri.

"Sepertinya hanya mimpi kalau Kyuhyun hyung mau menciumku. Kenapa sih susah sekali?"

Sungmin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan akhirnya mengantuk. Masa bodoh dengan soal latihannya, kalau Kyuhyun marah biarkan saja. Sungmin sudah terbiasa.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sibuk menyumpiti makanan yang sudah dimasak Eomma Sungmin. Namja jangkung itu mengunyah, menikmati lezatnya masakan calon mertuanya itu.

"Sungminnie tidak turun, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menyahut. Ia meneguk air putihnya, lalu kembali sibuk dengan makanan lain.

"Entahlah, dia sedang ngambek padaku."

Eomma Sungmin tertawa. Ia mengangkat sepanci penuh sup miso dari kompor dan meletakkannya ditengah meja makan yang sudah dialasi alas tahan panas.

"Woah, Eomma, aku benar-benar lapar sekarang."

Kyuhyun tampak bersemangat melihat hidangan utama makan malam itu.

"Makanlah yang banyak Kyu, kurasa kau kurang makan akhir-akhir ini."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Yeah, aku memang kurang makan. 'Memakan' Sungmin lebih tepatnya." Guraunya santai.

Kyuhyun sudah tak segan lagi bercanda hal seperti itu dengan keluarga Sungmin. Dan sepertinya mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mereka malah membalas candaan itu kadang-kadang, dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang sudah sangat akrab dengan keluarga Sungmin, yang hampir dua tahun ini dikenalnya.

Orangtuanya selalu saja sibuk keluar negeri, maka dengan keluarga Sungminlah ia berkumpul.

"Haha, kau ini. Tapi aku tidak tega menjadikan anakku menu utama seperti sup miso ini."

Kyuhyun tergelak.

"Appa belum pulang?"

Eomma Sungmin melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding ruang makan.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, makan saja duluan, tidak apa-apa. Biar kupanggilkan Sungminnie."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya.

"Dia tidak akan mau, percayalah padaku."

"Separah itukah aksi ngambeknya?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya sibuk mengunyah tofu.

"Biarkan saja, aku sudah hampir selesai. Nanti biar aku yang membujuknya."

Eomma Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mulai menata piring untuk suaminya yang sebentar lagi datang. Sementara Kyuhyun mengambil tissue dan menggunakannya untuk melap pinggir bibirnya, lalu meneguk air putihnya hingga tandas.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan keatas. Ah, Eomma, aku pinjam kunci duplikat kamar Sungmin."

.

.

.

"Dasar anak ini. Aku sudah tahu, Lee Sungmin, kalau akhirnya akan begini."

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang dan menatap Sungmin yang sudah terlelap di meja belajarnya. Kyuhyun lantas merunduk hendak mengangkat Sungmin. Kasihan kekasih imutnya ini, nanti tubuhnya pegal-pegal.

Tetapi sebelum mencapai ranjang Sungmin, namja itu sudah terbangun. Dan ia kaget setengah mati mendapati dirinya berada dalam bopongan Kyuhyun.

"Aaaaaaaa…!"

Kyuhyun pun tak kalah kaget mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Belum lagi Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya heboh.

"Diamlah, Min, kita bisa ja—

BRUGH!

—tuh…"

Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus. Barusan kakinya tersandung karpet lantai kamar Sungmin, membuatnya oleng. Untung saja keduanya jatuh diatas ranjang empuk Sungmin. Kalau tidak Kyuhyun yakin tubuh mereka sudah memar-memar.

"Min…"

"H-hyungie…"

Keduanya mendadak menegang dan kaku,. Rupanya mereka baru sadar jika posisi mereka cukup ekstrim. Kyuhyun jatuh tepat diatas Sungmin, menindihnya tanpa jarak. Wajah keduanya hanya dipisahkan oleh hidung mereka saja, hingga bisa merasakan terpaan nafas masing-masing.

Sungmin, jika ia cukup pintar, seharusnya senang dengan keadaan ini. Kyuhyun bisa saja menyambar bibirnya kapan saja, karena hanya terpisah oleh hembusan nafas. Dengan begitu ia bisa merasakan apa itu ciuman yang diidamkannya.

Tetapi karena memang pada dasarnya ia polos dan masih awam dalam hal itu, namja manis ini malah memejamkan matanya rapat. Gugup melihat wajah tampan sempurna milik Kyuhyun berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Kyuhyun yang sama gugupnya dengan Sungmin akhirnya malah tertawa tanpa suara.

Astaga, bisa-bisanya kekasih imutnya ini minta dicium, tetapi sekarang saja sudah memejamkan matanya seperti itu. Dasar.

Kyuhyun menggigit gemas hidung Sungmin, kemudian menjentik pelan dahinya.

"Hei, kenapa memejamkan mata seperti itu? Aku sudah bilang 'kan, aku tidak akan menciummu sampai kau lulus sekolah."

Kyuhyun beranjak bangun dari atas tubuh Sungmin. Kemudian menarik kedua tangan Sungmin yang masih saja lemas.

"A-aku 'kan takut jatuh, Hyung… Me-memangnya siapa yang mengharapkan ciumanmu?"

Sungmin masih berusaha mengelak walau tahu ia kalah telak. Kyuhyun tertawa keras, kemudian berjongkok di depan Sungmin, menyodorkan punggung tegapnya.

"Ayo naik, aku khawatir kau tidak bisa menuruni tangga dengan benar. Makan malammu menunggu dibawah."

Sungmin merengut, lalu pelan-pelan merangkul leher Kyuhyun dari belakang dan menumpukan berat tubuhnya seutuhnya di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Awas ya kalau kau menjatuhkan aku lagi."

"Kalau kau diam ya kita tidak akan jatuh. Tenang saja."

.

.

.

Hari ujian yang ditakutkan Sungmin akhirnya tiba. Kyuhyun menjemputnya pagi itu, untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah.

"Pagi, Appa, Eomma."

Kyuhyun membungkuk dan memberi salam pada kedua orangtua Sungmin. tetapi tak dilihatnya keberadaan Sungmin-nya.

"Lho, Sungmin mana?"

"Entahlah, tadi dia bilang sakit perut."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan duduk menunggu Sungmin.

"Kau tidak makan, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Appa Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun sebelum menyeruput kopinya.

"Aku perlu memastikan dulu dia baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan bisa makan dengan tenang kalau dia sakit seperti itu."

Kedua orangtua Sungmin hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Walau kelihatannya Kyuhyun itu dingin, tetapi dia sangat penyayang dan peduli pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja makan.

"Aduuh… Eomma~ aku tidak usah masuk saja ya~…"

Sungmin muncul sambil memegangi perutnya. Matanya melihat ada sosok Kyuhyun juga disana, memandangnya lekat.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun hyung…"

"Lalu kalau kau tidak masuk bagaimana dengan ujianmu, sayang?"

Eomma Sungmin menghampiri anaknya dan mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Aku akan ikut ujian susulan."

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus tetap ujian hari ini." Tegas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun memelas.

"Perutku sakit, hyung~ Masa kau tega melihatku sakit-sakit mengerjakan ujian?"

Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Aish! Sakit perutmu itu hanya bayangan! Kau terus berpikir ujian membuatmu sakit perut, maka kau terus merasakannya. Itu halusinasi, Sungmin. Kau baik-baik saja dan kau akan tetap ujian hari ini. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

"Hyuuuung~ Aku tidak bohong, perutku benar-benar sakit…"

"Eomma, tolong siapkan bekal saja untuknya. Nanti biar Sungmin makan di perjalanan ke sekolah."

"Tentu saja."

Eomma Sungmin memasukkan setangkup roti coklat kedalam kotak bekal Sungmin.

"Nah, sudah. Ayo berangkat."

"Hyuuuungg…"

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia tetap menarik Sungmin dan melangkah keluar. Tas sekolah Sungmin tergantung di bahunya, sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

"Eomma, Appa, kami berangkat."

"Hati-hati Kyuhyun-ah, Sungminnie."

Sungmin merengut kesal di jok mobil Kyuhyun. Sesekali matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang fokus menyetir.

'_Ish, dasar tidak berperasaan.'_

"Makan bekalmu, kau akan merasa lebih baik."

"Aku tidak yakin, perutku sangat sakit, tahu!"

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapinya. Membuat Sungmin makin kesal, tetapi akhirnya ia memakan juga roti coklatnya.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Ayo turun."

Sungmin masih bergeming sambil mendekap perutnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas mengalah, ia akhirnya turun lebih dulu lalu membukakan pintu di sisi Sungmin. Kemudian menarik Sungmin keluar dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku meminjamkan kekuatanku dan kejeniusanku padamu, Lee Sungmin. Agar selama empat hari ini kau sukses melewati ujianmu. Kau mengerti?"

Kyuhyun berusaha memperbaiki _mood_ kekasihnya itu. Ia bahkan mengatakan hal **sedikit **konyol tadi agar Sungmin bersemangat.

"Memangnya bisa, hyung?"

"Kau ini, tentu saja bisa. Makanya aku memelukmu sekarang agar bisa berpindah kedalam dirimu."

"Oh."

Sungmin memendam wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh ini, ia tidak mau lepas. Tetapi Kyuhyun melepasnya pelan, kemudian tangan Kyuhyun menangkup pipinya.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Kemana senyummu yang biasanya, hm?"

Kyuhyun menarik kedua sudut bibir Sungmin agar terangkat membentuk senyum.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Sekarang kau masuk ke dalam, duduk di kursimu dan hadapi ujianmu. Aku selalu mendoakanmu agar berhasil. Hwaiting, Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun mengacungkan kepalan tangannya didepan wajah Sungmin sambil memberikan kekasihnya ini senyuman terbaiknya. Kemudian mengelus kepala Sungmin dan membiarkan namja manis itu melangkah ke dalam sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Ujian itu tidak menakutkan 'kan?"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. Lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, tidak menakutkan tapi mengerikan. Hiii, untung saja sudah selesai."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Tangannya terulur mengacak rambut halus Sungmin.

"Ya sudah, lupakan tentang ujian. Sekarag pikirkan saja… kita berdua."

Kyuhyun membisikkan dua kata terakhir di telinga Sungmin. Membuat pipi gembilnya memerah samar.

"A-apa yang harus kupikirkan?"

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin erat.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

"Apa?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Kyuhyun berdecak malas.

"Kau tidak ingat kalau kau meminta ciuman dariku?"

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Kemudian menepuk dahinya sendiri sambil nyengir.

"Oh iya. Aku sudah lupa, hyung, hehehe."

"Lupa?"

"Yah, ujian mengerikan kemarin membuatku lupa segala hal. Bahkan aku lupa kalau kau punya hutang menciumku."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah dan Sungmin mengikutinya. Lalu menatap Sungmin lekat, tepat di mata namja itu.

"Tapi aku tidak lupa pada janjiku sendiri. Berhubung kau sudah lulus—

"Belum, hyung. Belum ada pengumuman 'kan?"

"Hush, kau pasti lulus. Aku yakin itu. Jangan pesimis seperti itu, aku tidak suka melihatnya. Nah, sampai dimana tadi? Ah ya, berhubung kau sudah lulus maka aku akan menepati janjiku sendiri."

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin lebih mendekat padanya. Kedua tangannya menangkup sisi wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mulai merunduk.

Satu ciuman mendarat di dahi Sungmin.

"Itu hadiah karena kau sudah mau bersabar menjadi kekasihku selama dua tahun ini."

Sungmin mengerjap malu mendengarnya, tetapi Kyuhyun mengabaikannya.

Satu di pipi kanan Sungmin.

"Ini hadiah untuk ujianmu kemarin."

Satu lagi di pipi kiri Sungmin.

"Ini karena kau tidak merengek meminta cium padaku lagi."

"Hyung… sudah…"

Sungmin tidak tahu semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Ingin rasanya berubah jadi kelinci kecil lalu secepat kilat kabur dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh malu.

"Yang terakhir… ini untuk rasa cintaku yang dalam dan tulus padamu, Sungmin-ah…"

Kyuhyun berbisik pelan dan merangkul Sungmin erat. Ia mengelus permukaan bibir Sungmin sebelum akhirnya mencium kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin diam dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Bibir Kyuhyun menekan erat bibirnya dan rasanya itu sungguh… ah!

Biarkan saja ia yang mengetahuinya! Hahaha.

Sungmin sedikit tersenyum, setidaknya ia tidak harus merasakan ciuman sampai menikah nanti.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, menatap lekat Sungmin.

"Sampai disini dulu aku menciummu. Nanti akan kuberikan yang lebih, tapi sekarang belum waktunya. Kau mengerti? Saranghae…"

Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tertebak dan selalu bisa memberinya kejutan-kejutan yang manis.

.

.

.

**END!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Aaahh, ngga tau itu apaan u,u Ini sekuel Kiss mungkin? Haha. Ditunggu tanggapannya ya~ Terima kasih buat yang udah nyumbang komen di Kiss ^^  
**


End file.
